Time Away From Home
by ThilboLove
Summary: (this summery has been edited) John and Sherlock are living a peacful life together, when John is suddenly called back into the military, who need every doctor that they can get. Sherlock refuses to be left behind though, and manages to go with John by putting his brain to use. Though the ranks absolutly refuse to let these two be together, hopeing that the war will tare them apart
1. Minor Distractions

Sherlock opened the door to the flat. He had just been out for a walk and had spotted a sweet shop. On a whim he had decided to buy John some chocolate for valentine's day. And he knew that John would much appreciate this show of affection.

It was about six in the evening when he finally entered his living room. He noticed with a start that something was amiss. The kitchen table had been cleared of all lab equipment and was left looking strangely empty. And a nice smell was coming from the oven.  
"John?" Sherlock called. Looking for his lover and friend. "I'm home."

"I'm in here!" John's voice floated down from the direction of the bathroom. "Won't be more than a mo."

Sherlock's lips curled up in a lopsided smile. 'Typical of John.' He thought. 'not expecting me to come home early.' He shook his head and went to place his coat on the coat rack. Not bothering to remove his scarf he padded over to his room and placed his package on the bed for John to find later.

John was humming a small tune to himself. He had just come out of the shower when Sherlock had called out for him. At first John had found Sherlock's kindness strange and unnatural, but after a few weeks had grown accustomed to it.

He put on his jeans and was fumbling with his belt. After a few difficult moments he managed to do it up and grabbed the towel from the floor where he had carelessly tossed it after toweling himself dry. He rubbed his hair dry and draped the towel over his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom. Oblivious to the fact that he was half naked.

"So what's the occasion Sherlock? " John asked as he walked into the living room. Sherlock looked up from the book he had pulled from the shelf to pass the time.

Sherlock got up and walked towards John. He didn't stop until they were close enough that their chests touched when they breathed. He cupped John's chin in his hand and tilted it so that John was looking up at him. "I could ask you the same thing." He said indicating the clean table.  
John smiled and leaned into Sherlock's touch. Placing his hands on Sherlock's to narrow waist.

"Happy Valentine's day Sherlock." He then Leaned up and kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

Sherlock, feeling unsatisfied, leaned in to press his lips on John's. But was stopped by John's dinger placing itself on his lips.

"Later love." He said with a chuckle. "We have all night for that, no need to rush things."

Sherlock smiled and trapped John in his arms. "I'll be looking forward to it."

John had prepared a nice proper dinner for the two of them. Haven gotten tired of their usual dinner of Chinese take-out. John simply refused to tolerate something so simple on their first valentine's as a couple.

John looked up from his plate to find Sherlock looking at him, his plate only half empty.  
"Sherlock?"

"Explain it to me John." He said unmoving. Confusion John with the question.

"Explain what exactly?" He asked

"This. What is the point of it." Sherlock's voice was as monotone as ever. His face saying nothing about what he was thinking and feeling.

John sighed and leaned back in his chair, placing his fork back on his plate. "Well- I guess it's just an excuse for two people that love each other to spend time together." John turned away to hide the blush that was starting to creep up his cheeks.

Sherlock scoffed and shook his head. "Yes John, but what is the _point._ We can spend time together whenever we please, whatever the occasion."

"Well ya, but during this particular holiday, we can spend time together _alone _Sherlock! During most holidays such as Christmas or new year's, people tend to spend time with family and friends." John looked back at Sherlock but then quickly looked away before their eyes made contact. "And i want to spend time with you alone Sherlock. I want it to be just you and me Sherlock. No one else. I want you all to myself. Today is special, as silly as it all may sound to you."

Sherlock tried to hide a smile. He placed his hand on the table near John's. Close enough that their pinkies were touching. John tenderly placed his hand on top of Sherlock's, eyes never leaving his face. When Sherlock didn't move away or show any signs of protest John tightened his grip.

"I admit that this is a somewhat childish sentiment. But..." he said as he pushed back his chair, getting up and moving around the table to stand behind Sherlock. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock's lanky shoulders. "...But I want this Sherlock, i want you."

John leaned forward, brushing his lips on his neck as he spoke those words. Sherlock leaned his head back, exposing his neck for John to explore.

"John, I'm feeling a craving... Like I'm hungry for something..."

"Hmm? Why the sudden change of heart Sherlock?" John moved his mouth away from his lover's neck so as to speak properly.

Sherlock suddenly pushed back his chair, causing John to stumble back onto the wall so as to avoid getting run over. Sherlock got up from his chair, advancing on John, his scarf billowing due to the sudden movement.

John saw what was coming. And he stood his ground, allowing Sherlock to come closer.  
"John , haven't you been listening to yourself?" Prodded Sherlock. he placed his arms on the wall on either side of John, trapping him. "I'm not having a craving for food John. Do pay attention please." Sherlock leaned forward, loving the look of contentment he saw in John's dark blue eyes. He then leaned forward, Kissing John's neck. Moving slowly to his jawline, leaving a trail as he went. Then slowly he moved to John's lips, kissing them softly at first, then with more passion as  
he felt John kissing him back.

Sherlock took off his coat, letting it drop to the floor. He then started unbuttoning his shirt. John's hands were cupped around his face, their lips never parting. When Sherlock had finished with the last button, he moved to pull John's jumper over his head without bothering to remove his own shirt completely.

"Sherl- Sherlock." Moaned John. "Sherlock, stop. Please."  
Sherlock pulled himself back, a flash of annoyance in his voice. "What is it John. I thought i heard you say that you wanted this, now hurry up. I'm finding rather difficult to hold myself back."

"No that's not what I meant. I do want you Sherlock, please continue. Just, not like this please."  
Sherlock, finally understanding what John was going on about took a step back. Pulling his shirt off his shoulders and tossing it on the floor.

"Bedroom?"

"Definitely."

They were laying in Sherlock's bed, John's hands weaving subconsciously through Sherlock's hair. John had barely managed to hold himself back before he got under the covers that lay scattered over Sherlock's bed, before promptly giving in to the hunger that was rising up inside him, threatening to overflow.

John woke up feeling elated. At least that was until he started to get up. He attempted to stand, momentarily forgetting where he was, and as a result promptly feel off the bed and onto the pile of cloths that now lie in a scattered pile on the floor. "What is going on here?" He asked himself. Then he remembered the events that had occurred during the night.

John sighed inwardly, losing himself in the memory. Ah, sex with Sherlock had been great. Not that it wasn't usually wasn't. But for some reason last night was better than usual. Sherlock had flopped over limp onto the bed, having used up all his energy.

"Why, why is it that you go boneless afterwards?" John had asked him.

"Because, John. I do all the work." He replied in his normal sarcastic tone.

"Oh, so basically I'm just some panting whore who just lies back and gags for it while you give it to me?" He said a slightly irritated.

"Precisely." Was Sherlock's reply. "And I love it, I love you."

"Hey, you can't just whip out those words to deflect my temper. _Sherlock. _It doesn't work."

"Yes it does, every time. Oh you'll rant a little longer, but eventually you'll just fall limp on top of me. Muttering those whimsical phrases that you seem to love, and I'll be comfortably warm the rest of the night." Sherlock had replied with a smug smile.

"Point taken." was all that John said before he fell asleep with his head on Sherlock's chest.

John smiled at the thought, wishing that he could have stayed in bed with him all day. But John knew that he had to show up for work on time. He picked up his and Sherlock's cloths and deposited them in the laundry bin. He then walked out of Sherlock's room and went to go freshen up for work.

_

John had already left for work by the time Sherlock grudgingly woke up. And judging by the amount of sunlight that was pouring in through the bedroom window, that had been quite some time ago. For John had to be at work by seven.

A yawn escaped Sherlock as he stretched his long arms up towards the ceiling. He sighed, allowing his arms to flop down on either side of him. He sat there for a moment enjoying the morning until the stillness got to him.

"Bored!" He cried as he pounced off the bed in frustration. He needed something, a good case to keep him occupied until John came home from work.

Sherlock picked up the clean clothes that John had laid out for him, bringing them up to his face, hoping to pick up a trace of John's familiar scent. And sure enough there it was, the smell of tea and John's lemony after-shave. It was a smell that was uniquely his, and Sherlock inhaled it greedily. The urge to be with John becoming so strong in him.

Ever since they had confessed their feeling for each other when on the run from a few thugs that were chasing them through an alleyway. They had thought that they were going to be killed right then and there, so they told each other before it was too late. Though of course Sherlock managed to find a way to get out at the last second. Sherlock had nearly panicked when he noticed that John was hurt, but John assured him that it was all right, kissing Sherlock as he had never been kissed before, which wasn't often, just to show him that he was fine. And that was when their relationship had started.

Sherlock snapped out of it, not allowing his emotions to get in the way of his plans. That was only for John. And John was not there at the moment, so he turned his heart off, and went to freshen up.

XXX

Sherlock had just entered the shower when he heard the doorbell ring once. He paused and waiting for a moment, to see if the bell would ring again, but it did not.

"Coming!" He shouted, hoping out of the shower and grabbed his robe from the floor where he had carelessly tossed it. He pulled it on and tied it quickly as he ran to answer the door.

Sherlock opened the door to a Slim attractive man, who bore a striking resemblance to his brother, Mycroft. Though not nearly enough for there to be any confusion. 'Must be the way he holds himself, not to mention the facial resemblances.' He thought, Inviting the man in.

"So, you are here for a case, explain it to me. And do try not to make it boring." Sherlock said, seating himself down on the couch, indicating for the man to sit on the chair across from him. But the man did not sit, in fact he hadn't even moved from the entrance to the living room.

"Actually, I was hoping we could go to a café that I passed on the way here. Though if that is against your preference, I am sure there are others that would be more than willing to help."

Sherlock sighed, why had the man come if he knew that Sherlock would refuse almost instantly? Surley he was more well-known then that! Or at least to his fans… He shook his head at the thought and brought his mind back to the situation at hand.

"Of course I don't mind" he said with a sickeningly false sweetness. "I just need to put on some cloths, I'll meet you outside in a minute." And without waiting for an answer, as usual, he dashed into his room. Glad that he had something to occupy his racing mind.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N Hey there! I just thought that I would let everybody know that this story is going to be on hold for a little bit, I have been really busy with school and there is a lot of personally issues going on in my life right now, but i promise i will put up a new chapter as soon as possible!**

**And i know that i haven't posted a new chapter in a while, mainly because of depression. writers blok, school, lost of a beta, and the fact that i have been working mainly on my other story. but i promise this story will not lay forgotten~**

**-thilbolove**


End file.
